Piping is used in many industries within various types of pipeline networks, such as water pipelines, gas pipelines, etc. The pipeline network includes mains, which are often buried, for conveying the carried fluid (e.g. water or gas) to various locations and service lines, which interconnect a home or business with a selected pipe main. In particular, the pipe main is often an existing or previously installed main that continuously carries a fluid. Tapping tee assemblies are often used for connecting secondary conduits, such as service lines, to pipe mains, particularly when the secondary conduit is to be installed to a live main. A tapping tee assembly may incorporate a drill-like or cutting tool with a mounting collar for allowing the tee to be positioned at any desired location along the main.
When a service line is abandoned, the tapping tee assembly is closed off to prevent any fluid from flowing through the abandoned service line. The closed off tapping tee assembly and associated cap fittings can project beyond the diameter of the main, which leaves the tapping tee assembly susceptible to backhoe strikes and other types of excavation damage.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.